


Mutant Royalty

by Blue_Hood



Category: Cinderella (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies), Frozen (Disney Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), Bitterness, Boarding School, Crossover, Dark Past, Fairies, Father-Son Relationship, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Manipulation, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Past Character Death, Royalty, Twins, United States of Auradon (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: What if mutants were banished to the Isle of the Lost?
Relationships: Audrey/Chad Charming, Azazel/Raven | Mystique (X-Men), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming & Cinderella, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Magda (X-Men), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Prince Charming/Cinderella (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	1. Jane and Ally

Quicksilver, son of Magneto, squeezed himself into the corner as far away from the human children as he could. His father told him to find his sister the Scarlet Witch then find Mal to get their kind off the Isle. Honestly, Magneto wouldn’t care if they were banished to another island, just as long as mutants were free from the Isle of the Losers. When they arrived at the school, he lived up to his name, quickly getting away from the others. A brunette woman said “Ooh, wait, young man.”

Mal called “Quicksilver, get over here.” He stopped, hands balling into fists, and spun around, glaring at her.

“Quicksilver,” the nice woman said “I don’t remember a Quick- oh, you must be Pietro.”

“That’s not my name,” growled the boy with white hair.

Mal drawled, “Right, Magneto still has a problem with non-mutants then.”

“Yeah. Unlike the rest of the has-beens, he knows how to compromise. He wants mutants off the Isle, even if you just send ‘em to another prison. He doesn’t want to take over the world, all he ever wanted was for our people to be free.”

“You’re human,” cut in Mal.

In a blur of speed, Pietro was suddenly inches away “You sure about that.” Turning to Ben, “We died by the dozens because you people locked up our heroes. The X-Men were good, now they’re gone.” He stormed off.

Mal told Ben, “It’s not your fault, it’s whoever told your dad the X-Men are villains.”

With a smile on his face, Quicksilver approached a plain looking girl, “Who are you?”

“Jane, you must be one of the new VKs.”

His smile fell “I’m a mutant, all mutants get banished to the Isle of the Lost. Luckily my mom was human, she and my sister escaped the round up.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. Father says it’s because we’re better than them, we scare them with our power. I’m Quicksilver. Do you have another name, little fairy?”

“How did you-”

“I can sense the magic, it’s like Mal’s.”

“I don’t have magic.”

“Yes, you do. Is it your mom or your dad? Fairies come in both genders, right?”

“My mom, she’s the Fairy Godmother.”

“Aw shit.” Jane gasped and he corrected “Sorry, I mean shoot.” He smiled nervously “I just blew off your mom. She told me to stop and I kept going.”

“Oh,” Jane said “So you never knew your mom?”

“I was maybe two when we were taken. Father lied, said I was an only child, so they’d leave my sister alone. That’s what he told me. When the soldiers came, he saved who he could.”

“Your dad doesn’t sound like a villain.”

“He’s not. Humans run the world. All mutants were banished as villains, our heroes included. They’re not around anymore. Listen,” Quicksilver changed the subject, “Could you show me around? I mean, if I give you my human name which is probably what they’ll call me here.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Pietro, son of Magneto.”

“Magneto?”

“Yeah. All he wants me to do is petition for our people to be moved somewhere else, anywhere else, even another island prison. I want to find my sister and expose the people who sent all to the Isle so that our dead can get proper funerals, kids get a chance to survive and families stop getting torn apart when kids turn out to be mutants. The humans are the villains of our story, they should be treated as such. I know it won’t bring anyone back but it’s justice.”

“Oh,” Jane said “I guess you won’t believe things get better for you here.”

“If things stay the way they are then I’ll get sent back. It might not happen while I’m enrolled but mutants always get sent to the Isle.”

Jane stopped at a door, “This is your room, you’re sharing with-” she stopped a boy who was passing by “Who is Magneto’s son rooming with?”

“Uh, Gil, son of Gaston.”

Quicksilver groaned “Could be worse, could be Harry Hook. Gil’s stupid but Harry’s annoying.”

“You’re Magneto’s son?”

“Quicksilver, though I’m sure everyone’s gonna use my birth name Pietro and ignore the fact I was only sent to the Isle because I have white hair. Mutants are inherently evil after all, being a toddler is no excuse.”

“You were sent because of your father, which now that I say aloud is even worse.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Doug, Dopey’s son but I’m not, I mean I’m not dumb.”

“I could tell you’re a dwarf. Apparently I have residual magic from my mother’s side of the family. The witch who told us that said I’d make a great familiar, Father practically chased me out of the store after that. Everyone on the Isle uses some sort of codename, usually they just shorten their own name. Mutant names are based on our gifts, I have super-speed and silvery hair so Quicksilver.” He blurred down the hall and back, “See?”

“Incredible.”

“Wonder if it’s illegal,” Quicksilver said “I am not dying my hair. I tried that once, did not go well.”

“What happened?”

“On the Isle, Cinderella’s Wicked Stepmother runs a place called Curl Up and Dye, it’s like the only place you can get your hair done unless you do it yourself. I picked a lot of pockets and sold the goods to Jafar to get money to dye my hair. Turns out, Father had people looking out for the Tremaines and in exchange, mutants get free service. Because of that, Lady Tremaine was suspicious when I offered her money. I should’ve run when I saw the way she was looking between me and the money. Long story short, I regretted the decision the moment I saw myself in the mirror. It took me over a week to get the gunk out of my hair, a week of dunking my head into muddy water.”

“Wow,” Jane said “Well, this is your room.”

Quicksilver frowned, “I thought you were gonna show me around. I promise, I’ll shut up if it helps.”

“Right.”

Doug handed him a sheet of paper, “Your class schedule.”

“Anyway I can test through the basic stuff, my uncle taught me a few things before he passed.”

“Uh,”

Jane said “I’ll talk to my mom about it.”

“Okay.” Quicksilver handed her his schedule, “All I need right now is to know where my locker and classes are.”

“Right,” Jane said “I think you could test out of goodness class, your father’s clearly not a normal villain. Wait, who’s your uncle?”

“Professor X, he ran a school for mutants before our people were rounded up and shipped to the Isle. Father always had me get any new mutants that came on the barge, recruit them into the Brotherhood, y’know safety in numbers, after my uncle and the X-Men. Getting back to the tour,” Quicksilver shifted their focus.

Later, he sidled up to a blond girl who eeped, “Please don’t hurt me.”

Holding up his hands, he said, “I won’t, I swear. I was just ask for your name, trying to meet new people.”

“Oh, I’m Ally, Alice in Wonderland’s daughter.”

“Cool. I’m Quicksilver, Pietro but everyone calls me Quicksilver.”

“Why?”

“I have silver hair and I’m fast.”

“Oh. Well, have a good day.”

He watched her scurry away when a voice from behind asked “What are you doing?”

Spinning around, he told Jay “Just introducing myself, trying to get word around that I go by Quicksilver.” He shrugged “She seemed like the type to blab.”

“That’s mean.”

“But not evil.” Smiling he told Jay, “You and your friends always get the two confused. _Rotten to the core_ , even I could tell you were playing to type and in case you forgot, I’m a few years younger than you. Speaking of, why are you still in school? You’re an adult.”

“And you would know.”

“Yeah, my father’s counted the days since the round up, since all of mutant kind was labeled monsters and he lost his family again. If you recall, Jafar and those losers liked to brag how they were there first, like it was some great claim. We never should’ve been there, I lost a mother and sister because I have silver hair. Leave me alone, Jahid.” He smirked at Jay’s expression “Yeah, I know all your real names. Need something to hold over the fairy queen.”


	2. Chad

Quicksilver ran off, finding a group of gossiping students. “Hey, you guys like Mal?”

The girl in pink said “No and we don’t like you either.”

“I was sent to the Isle because I have white hair and being a mutant is a crime where I come from, not because I’m bad or because my parents terrorized kingdoms.” He raised an eyebrow “I was hoping you’d just say no but if you don’t like me, I’m not gonna help you get rid of the false queen.”

“What do you mean get rid of?”

“Doesn’t matter, you were pretty clear about your opinion of me.”

“Well, I thought you were one of them, one of Mal’s subjects.”

“No, I’m here to prove mutants aren’t monsters so other kids like me can leave the Isle and return to their parents, their family’s who think they’re as good as dead. Guess I shouldn’t be scheming then, I should focus on making friends.”

“How about a girlfriend?”

“Sorry, not interested in someone whose first words to me include I don’t like you. You’ll have to earn my friendship.” He smiled “I’ll tell you this, Mal and Jane are the same.” He moved to walk away before turning back with a frown “You didn’t tell me your names.”

“I’m Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty and this is Chad, son of Cinderella.” She introduced the others, struggling as she went and Quicksilver waved, listing their names as he bid farewell.

A moment later, Chad said “Wait, he didn’t tell us his name.”

Finding Fairy Godmother, Pietro asked “Is there anyway I can test out of my history classes? Father was obsessed with history, mostly because of how foolish humans have acted but also as a teaching tool, using strategies of the past to win modern battles. The X-Men once ran a school for mutants so I’m also good at math and science.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

She turned and he blurted “Gil and Harry need to be roommates,” she turned back, “Gaston hated Gil for some reason and Father hates humans so Gil will probably assume I do, it’s a disaster waiting to happen. On the Isle, Gil, Harry and Uma are one, I don’t know what, they stick together. I know Harry and Uma are a couple but I don’t know where Gil fits in, I just know he’s under their protection and they’re one thing. I don’t know if someone like Gil could feel safe with someone like me but I do know Harry and Gil will get along better than Harry and anyone except maybe Uma, partly because Hook is annoying. Out of curiosity, who is Harry’s current roommate?”

“If you could wait in my office, we’ll get everything sorted out.”

“Okay.” She started to point and he said “Don’t worry, Jane showed me around.”

"You met my daughter?"

"Ran into her on my way in, I think we might even be friends. I'll be in your office." He walked away before she could respond.

Fairy Godmother brought Chad Charming to her office "So, Quicksilver, you're going to move in with Prince Chad so Harry and Gil can have your room."

"Okay," Quicksilver "And about my classes?"

"I will speak with your teachers about giving you the exam before you start the class to make sure it's at your level."

"Awesome. Thank you, Fairy Godmother." He shook her hand and asked Chad "Where's our room?"

"Follow me," said the blond prince. In the hall, he asked "Is your name really Quicksilver?"

"When my birthplace became a state of Auradon, one man was able to convince the Council that he was the rightful ruler and banish mutantkind to the Isle as a monster race like goblins. I was a two year old boy with silver hair. When the soldiers came to round us up, Father lied to save everyone he could. I'm supposed to try to get mutants off the Isle, Father told me to get as many mutants in the Initiative as possible if I couldn't free everyone."

"Did you lie to me and Audrey?"

He waved his hand, “Sorta. If I tell you what I have against Mal, she'll know it came from me but if I can't get Ben to overturn the decision to banish mutants to the Isle then eventually I’ll be sent back anyway.”

Chad led him into their dorm, “Here’s your key.”

“Y’know Anastasia married a baker before King Beast banished all the villains to the Isle. I guess they saw him as another victim. Ana didn’t know that she was pregnant, I’m sure Anthony would’ve grown up in Auradon if she’d known. Lots of kids like that, kids who should’ve grown up here instead of on the Isle. Now Anthony won’t leave without Harry’s sister Harriet, they’re a thing. Drizella, Lady Tremaine’s pride and joy, on the other hand would probably do anything to get her daughter Dizzy off the Isle. Dizzy is like Evie’s little sister. Lady Tremaine treats her like she treated your mom to keep her off the streets.” Quicksilver gave that a few moments to sink in as he tried to figure out how to broach the next subject, “Professor X was confined to a wheelchair when he was sent to the Isle, he couldn’t walk and the barrier messes with mutant powers so he was defenseless. Father did everything he could to keep his oldest friend inside and whenever the Prof went out, Father sent an escort with him, usually a big mutant to keep people from messing with him. I remember when I was little, some friends and I stole some books from the forbidden library in Dragon Hall, mostly because it was forbidden. Problem is, we couldn’t read. I’m not sure who had the idea but we wound up asking the Prof to read them for us. He decided to use the opportunity to teach us to read. My friends got tired of that fast but I got in the habit of taking something, a book or slip of paper or something, and sitting next to his chair so he could help me read it. Your grandmother’s in a wheelchair and she’s got an alliance going with my father, mutants look out for the Tremaines in exchange for free service. Her salon is pretty much a safe zone but I know Uma’s robbed it a lot, still no one hurt her family.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You’re Cinderella’s son, figured you’d want to know about your Isle family. Plus, as a prince, you have the best chance of getting Dizzy off the Isle, she’s too young for the Initiative and if we wait, she’ll break, not everyone can stay nice like your mother.”

“Tomorrow, after class, I’ll take you to meet my parents.”

“I’d rather not.”

“What?! Why?”

“I, uh, I have a twin sister I need to track down.”

“My parents can help you with that, they’d know who joined the union when you were two.”

“I don’t want the bad guy to know.”

“Trust me, mom can be subtle. Remember she made a dress for the ball in secret.”

“Okay, but you’re sure they won’t confront the guy or anything.”

“Yeah, if you make ‘em promise.”

“Okay. Uh, I’d like to talk to Queen Elsa about a mutant boy who could use her help.”

“Really?”

“Well, if I’m gonna talk to royals anyway. He’s called Iceman, I don’t know who he was before.”

“Who were you?”

He shrugged “Doesn’t matter. Father guessed I was a speedster, I guess I grew into the name Quicksilver.”

“What’d he do? I mean, was he a bad guy?”

“He’s my father, I mean, I don’t think so. He has honor, he lied to protect our family.”

“So you were both taken for being mutants?”

“Yeah, sorta. I don’t know the details of his crimes but being a mutant is really what got us banished. Meet here after class tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”


	3. First Day

Quicksilver spent the next day taking exams in the library. Before each test, he asked his teachers if he could use his preferred name or if it had to be his birth name. Fairy Godmother had him take his Goodness Class exam during lunch, he passed. “Professor X was like a second father to me before he, y’know.” He took a deep breath, getting tired of telling people that. On the Isle, it was forbidden to speak of the X-Men. Magneto wanted them to be remembered well and knew an island of villains wouldn’t do that for any hero types. “The X-Men were heroes, they were only banished to the Isle because one man convinced the Royal Council he was a king and told them that mutants were monsters.” Quicksilver picked up his tray “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna enjoy the rest of my lunch period.” He sat down next to Chad at a picnic table.

Audrey asked “Are you going to give us what you promised?”

With a sigh, Quicksilver said “Diaval was to Maleficent something called a familiar, look it up and you’ll have what you want. Now, I need your help with something. When and where does the barge to the Isle leave?”

“What? I don’t know and I don’t care.”   
“You should,” Quicksilver said, “That’s the only way on or off the Isle and if your plan fails, that’s how they’ll get rid of you.”

After school, he met Chad in their room, “Tell me again why I’m meeting your parents.”

“I want you to tell them what you told me about Dizzy and Anastasia and all that.”

“On one condition.”

Chad groaned “What?”

“You sponsor care packages to the Isle of the Lost. Kids there are starving and freezing, and if they’re not then they’re wearing and eating garbage. They need proper clothing, halfway decent food, and the Isle needs more medical supplies. I’m going to send a box of letters to the Isle on the barge this week, I just need Mal to paint something for me.”

“You really think she’s gonna do it?”

“Dizzy is like Evie’s little sister and this benefits Dizzy, I think I can get Mal to paint something on a box.”

“What are you gonna have her paint?”

“Magneto’s crest, then I’m gonna bury the box so it blends in with the rest of the trash. Do we have a deal?”

“Deal.”

“What’s the deal?”

“You talk to my parents and I’ll sponsor care packages.”

“You’ll make your mother proud.”

“Let’s go.”

“One sec.” Quicksilver grabbed a notebook from his desk, “Okay.” Cinderella hugged the mutant when she saw him. He handed her the notebook, “I’m sending a box of letters to the Isle on the next barge and I thought you might want to send your niece or nephew something. Dizzy is a few years younger than me, I think she’d be middle school age here, and Anthony was one of the first kids born on the Isle, Anastasia was already pregnant when she arrived. I’m sure Drizella would sign off on Dizzy coming here but she’s too young for the Initiative. Anthony won’t come without Harriet, and he’s too old for the Initiative come to think of it. I’m not sure what all Chad wanted me to tell you about them. After Professor X passed, Father gave Lady Tremaine his wheelchair. She keeps Dizzy inside the salon and safe by keeping her busy with chores, Dizzy’s too nice to survive the streets even for a little bit. I think that’s it.”

“Thank you, Quicksilver.”

The speedster nudged Chad, stage whispering “Tell her what we discussed before we came here.”

Both of his parents were looking at him, “Quicksilver wants to put in his letter a promise for care packages, like clothes for kids and not so rotten food and medical supplies, Since he can’t afford to send a lot of those things on his own, he asked me to sponsor the packages. The letters will have to be disguised, he’s gonna put ‘em in a box and bury it so it looks beat up when it gets there.”

“That’s quite a plan,” said King Kit.

“Well, Chad volunteered to room with me so the other guys I came with, Harry and Gil, could share a room. I know Ben's initiative isn’t very popular so I figured if he was willing to do that, he must be one of the supporters. I realize, Chad can’t send the packages all on his own, there’s too many kids so I was hoping you’d help him out. There’s something I’d like to ask of Queen Elsa, whenever I get the chance, it’s for a friend but Hans’ son Hayden is about Dizzy’s age so maybe it’ll tie together.” He addressed Queen Ella directly, “If you’re up for it, I know both Drizella and Lady Tremaine would love to get Dizzy off the Isle. All you have to do is send them a letter and let me know, I’ll take the barge to the Isle and personally bring her back.” Glancing at her husband, he added “Assuming you can authorize that.”

“If you do your part, we’ll do ours.”

“Thank you, sir. Ideally, I’d take Hayden with me but I doubt I can make the trip to Arrendelle and back before the barge goes. If I go with the barge, I won’t need the box.”

Chad said “You’d be willing to go back to the Isle for that, you just got here.”

“Exactly, I haven’t adapted yet.” To the family at large “If you could get a bunch of blankets together in some trash bags, I can make sure they reach the right people. So long as I know which bags the blankets are in on the barge.”

Chad said “You could call Elsa, ask her about Hayden and whatever else you need to talk to her about.”

“Right.” Quicksilver smiled “We don’t really have phones on the Isle, none that work anyway.”

Ella said “We can call her right now, if it’s important.”

“Just asking about Hayden, the other thing can wait.” Quicksilver said “I, uh, actually, I think it all can wait.”

“Chickening out?” asked Chad.

“Yeah because I know Arrendelle has nothing to do with the Isle of the Lost, it’s stupid to ask Queen Elsa to take in some mutant kids. Iceman has her powers but that’s probably a coincidence.”

“Iceman?” Kit asked “There’s a boy with ice powers?”

“Yeah, why?”

“How old is he?”

“I don’t know, my age. He wasn’t born on the Isle, just banished for being a mutant.” Eyes widening, Quicksilver asked “Did Queen Elsa lose a son?”

“Yeah,” answered Chad.

“Iceman leads a team called X-Force, they’re like the new X-Men. Do you think Queen Elsa could get them all off with Iceman?”

“Maybe,” admitted Kit.

“What if I said Iceman is really loyal? Like he’ll fight anyone who tries to break up his team?”

“Then they’ll have to be brought with him.”

“Awesome. Wait, if she takes Iceman and his crew, doesn’t that mean Hayden will have to wait until he’s old enough for the Initiative and hope he gets chosen?”

Ella said “I’m sure something can be arranged. Now, I want you with me when I tell Elsa the news.”

“Okay, I need both of you to help with something anyway, I’m trying to get as much of the Royal Council on my side as I can. Getting Dizzy and X-Force off the Isle, getting care packages sent to the Isle, it’s a good start but Father told me to do whatever I can to get mutants off the Isle, even if they’re banished somewhere else.”

“Alright, well you can definitely count us as allies. Let’s go.”

Quicksilver asked Chad and Kit “How about you figure out a plan for the care packages while we talk to Queen Elsa?” They nodded and he followed Ella.

Once the video call connected, Ella said “Elsa, this is Quicksilver, he’s from the most recent batch of kids from the Isle and he has some news for you.”

“I just wanna say I had no idea any royals were missing a kid. Where I come from, being a mutant gets you labeled a monster and banished to the Isle. Some of the newer mutants formed a crew, they call themselves X-Force, named for the X-Men who were mutant heroes. The team is led by a guy called Iceman. He’s very loyal, you’ll have to take the whole crew to get him. I’m not sure if he’s your son. I was kinda hoping you’d take in Hans’ son, Hayden. He’s too young for King Ben's initiative but I think that just makes him young enough to be saved, from the Isle’s corruption. I’m sure if you can get him and X-Force but Iceman, for all I know, might be your lost son.”

“You call him Iceman, do you know another name for him?”

“When a kid develops mutant powers where I come from, they’re shipped to the Isle on the weekly barge. Once on the Isle, my father sends me to get them and bring them to him. Almost every mutant takes on a codename based on their mutation, every kid on the Isle is taught names have power. Did you really think Evil Queen named her daughter Evie?”

“So no.”

“No but he probably wasn’t raised as Iceman, like I was raised as Quicksilver. Father says I ran before I could walk, quick silver-hair, Quicksilver.”

“I see. How many people are in his crew?”

“There’s his girlfriend Rogue, his lieutenant Pyro, the brainiac Ghost, the muscle Colossus, and Nightcralwer. As far as I know, that’s six total, including Iceman. Seven, if you can get Hayden.”

“Eight,” Ella said “We’ll petition together for Hayden, X-Force and my niece Dizzy.”

“To get X-Force, all you gotta say is ‘I think Iceman is my son and I’ve been told he won’t leave without his friends’.” Quicksilver turned to Ella, “To get Dizzy, just say she’s your niece. Hayden’s gonna be the hard one.”

“Unless,” Ella said “We claim Dizzy won’t leave without Hayden.”

“It’s a stretch, I told you Dizzy’s not allowed out of the house. Hayden isn’t either,” looking at Elsa, “If I understand the story, Hans has an ego and probably doesn’t want Hayden mingling with commonfolk.”

“That sounds about right,” A girl with auburn hair sat down next to Elsa and the queen gave her a recap “There’s a boy on the Isle with ice powers who was sent there for being a mutant. Quicksilver also said Hans has a son who’s too young for the Initiative. We’re trying to get Iceman and Hayden off the Isle but Iceman has a crew of six other kids he won’t leave without.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?”

Quicksilver said “Maybe you could sponsor some of the kids or just Hayden and Elsa can sponsor the rest.”

“Oh, how old is Hayden?”

“I don’t know. People on the Isle live off Auradon’s garbage, the only tech we have is broken and that includes clocks. While we have you both here, Chad agreed to help me send care packages, like clothes for kids and food that’s not rotten, we could use more support because there’s a lot of kids. Anything you send needs to look like it belongs on a garbage barge. If you put it in a box, paint a red or purple M on the box and bury it beforehand so it looks beat up. The M should look something like my father’s infamous helmet, we call it Magneto’s crest, basically you’re marking it mutants only. Father will ensure it is safely delivered, I’m going to send a box of letters and try to send some decent blankets, who knows how many will reach kids in need with this first shipment so hold off on the good stuff. Okay?”

“Okay, we’ll do that.”

“Awesome.”

“Are you okay?” asked Anna.

“I’m just not used to Auradon. The environment is different, cleaner air, warmer days, the food tastes nothing like the food on the Isle. Living with my father, at least I’m used to having a safe place to sleep, a lot of Isle kids wouldn’t be.” Quicksilver made a dismissive gesture “It’s fine, I’m fine.” He stood up “I’m gonna go tell Chad that Arrendelle’s gonna help sponsor the care packages.”

"Wait," Elsa asked "Is there anything you can tell us about Hayden or X-Force?"

"Sure but first I have a question. Are you gonna adopt Hayden or host him as ward?"

Anna said "I'm gonna get Kristoff, if we're taking a kid in then he should be involved in this talk?"

Quicksilver sighed "Please be quick."

When she returned with her husband, Anna said "We're adopting him. Why do you ask?"

"By adopting him, you're making Hayden a prince of Arendelle. Either tell him that when he gets here or have a letter sent to Hans telling his father that. As for X-Force, they don't have the numbers the Brotherhood does so they're probably having trouble getting enough food. All of the kids can pretty much be won over by lots of free food." To Ella, he added "Make sure Evie's there to meet Dizzy when your niece gets here. To get your nephew, you'll have to take the Hook sisters. Honestly I think that's a small price to pay. Anastasia married a baker here in Auradon before she was shipped to the Isle. Nothing would make Ana happier than having her family reunited and Lady Tremaine's too old to cause trouble, I don't know anything about Drizella aside from the fact that all of the Tremaines would make great sacrifices to get Dizzy to Auradon. Obviously she doesn't know her grandmother is treating her like a slave for her own protection but that's not gonna work forever, sooner or later she'll run away and if it happens sooner then she'll probably die. People in wheelchairs on the Isle end up dead, that's why Father had one to give your stepmother." He took a step back, "Your majesties." Quicksilver ran off, showing them his powers in the process. Finding the king and prince sitting at a table with muffins and other snacks, he mentally cheers as he sits with them. “Princess Anna and Queen Elsa are with you on the care package thing. Princess Anna is gonna sponsor Hayden. If Iceman is the missing prince then that’ll be X-Force’s ticket out. Since Drizella, Anastasia and Cinderella are sorta sisters, getting Dizzy out shouldn’t be too hard. That’s sixteen down, a few dozen to go.”   
“16?” echoed Chad.

“The Initiative has already gotten eight kids off the Isle, Hayde and Dizzy make ten, X-Factor makes sixteen. Really you need to pick up the pace if you’re gonna save” he used air quotes on save “anyone. Medical supplies and warm clothes will keep them alive, if you can phase out the rotten food that’ll add a few more years to the life expectancy. Make the Initiative transfers seasonal, one batch per season would get sixteen kids annually. If you keep siblings together, count twins as one spot, that’ll do even more good. The Gaston twins, Anthony Tremaine and Harriet Hook are all too old for the scholarships the Initiative offers, let’s not let everyone Mal knows age out. Host families, like you’re gonna be for Dizzy, will widen the scope of the Initiative. Let heroes who want to host the children of their villains claim custody, I’m sure not everyone is against King Ben’s program. I don’t know how much you can do, as far as putting those ideas into effect, but I’m not going to ask High King Ben or the Royal Council directly, I’m going to ask people I know on the Council, that’s you, Queen Ella and Queen Elsa. I’m not comfortable talking to other royals.”

"I understand." Kit smiled “Hungry?”

“The barrier messes with mutations, I’m always hungry even if I can’t use my speed.”

“You’ve never had ice cream, have you?” asked Chad.

“Is that something that’d be sent on a garbage barge?”

“No. C’mon,” Quicksilver looked between the food set out and Chad, “We’re just going to the kitchen, we’ll be back.” The mutant stuffed his muffin in his mouth and followed the prince. In the kitchen, Chad pulled a carton out of the freezer, looked inside before grabbing a spoon, “Dad would kill me if he caught me eating out of the carton. Not literally,” he was quick to add, “You’re supposed to get a bowl but I don’t see much point if you’re just finishing it off.” He offered his roommate the spoon, “Try it.” Tentatively, Quicksilver did before digging in with gusto.

“Do we- at school?”

“Yeah, but that’s for everyone.” Chad put the spoon in the sink and threw out the carton before leading Quicksilver back to the dining room. Picking a cookie off a plate, he said “Try something that’s not a muffin.”

“This is good but ice cream is better,” decided Quicksilver.

“I’m sure.” Chad asked “Do you and Mal not get along?”

“No, it’s not that. We’re not friends but we’re not rivals or anything. On the Isle, Maleficent reigned supreme. Father doesn’t care about being top dog of the trash heap but anyone who claims that title would see our kind as a threat because to an extent, we have more power than anyone else. I don’t like her but I don’t hate her, like my father and her mother, we don’t feel anyway about each other. Also like our parents, she might see me as a threat. When I introduced myself to Ally, Jay tried to tell me to back off, like I was gonna hurt the girl. My father didn’t raise a bastard. You wanna tell your father why you asked, Chad?”

“The first thing you asked my friends and I was if we liked Mal.”

“Like her mother, she might see me as a threat. Jay must’ve been keeping an eye on me for her, there’s no other way he woulda seen me talking to Ally. I’ll be the first to admit, I picked her for the same reason a bully would, she’s an easy target. I figured I would introduce myself and she would tell everyone about the creepy new kid or something, and word would get around I go by Quicksilver.”

“Seriously?”

“I even told Jay that, I also used his proper name. I know all of their real names, Gil, Harry, Jay, Evie, Mal, I know their real full names.” Seeing the looks on their faces, he asked “Does everyone think Evil Queen named her daughter Evie? Kids on the Isle are taught names have power, most shorten their names to protect themselves. I used Jay’s proper first name to warn him off.”

“Okay.” Chad said, “I’ll give you a ride to the barge Friday night, it leaves early Saturday and you can spend the weekend with us, here.”

“Really? I thought living on campus was the whole point of boarding school.”

Ella joined them “It is but Elsa and Anna are coming here to meet Hayden and X-Force. We thought it’d be better than going through the school, King Ben will send the limo Saturday afternoon, give our letters a chance to arrive.”

"Okay." Quicksilver said "Dizzy's coming too, right? I'd love to tell Evie her little sister and half-brother are coming to Auradon."

"Half-brother?" asked Chad.

“Yeah. Do I have to explain how babies are made? Everyone has two parents, Chad. Evie’s father had two children, her and a son named Hayden.” Quicksilver stood, “I’m gonna go tell Evie,” he raced out of the room. Finding Ben, he slowed to fall into step beside the young king, “Can you tell me where Evie’s room is? I want to tell her about Dizzy and Hayden, unless you already did.”

“I was just on my way to tell her.”

“Great,” Quicksilver asked “Mind if I tag along? My father and Maleficent coexisted but that’s about it, Mal may have inherited her mother’s mistrust of mutants.”

“So you want me to be buffer?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Let me tell them, my king.”

“Ben, please, just Ben.”

“Alright Ben.”

The king knocked on the door to the girls’ dorm, Mal called “Come in.”

Taking the lead, Ben told the four friends inside “Quicksilver has some news to share.”

The speedster said “Okay, Chad’s my roommate and I told him about the Tremaines yesterday. So today, he took me to meet his parents so I could tell his mom. While I was there, I mentioned Iceman and she thinks he might be Queen Elsa’s long lost son. Queens Ella and Elsa have decided to take in Hayden, Dizzy and Iceman’s crew. That’s eight kids off the Isle at once.” Turning to Ben, “They’re not gonna fit in one car, Colossus isn’t called that for his heart.”

The king laughed it off “O-kay.”

Evie asked them “Is this for real? Dizzy’s coming to Auradon?”

Quicksilver laughed “No wonder Chad was confused when I said half-brother, did you not know Hans is your father?” His smile grew as he turned to Ben “Prince Hans’ royal status was never officially revoked, was it?”

“No, it was not.”

Evie squealed with delight, Quicksilver chuckled “That means you are technically, legally a princess. Queen Elsa can formalize it Saturday, you’ve been invited to join the two royal families in welcoming the eight new arrivals from the Isle. Perhaps, Queen Elsa may even give you status in Arendelle proper, Princess Anna plans to adopt Hayden into the family and you’re almost full grown so,” he shrugged.

Evie threw her arms around him in a hug, he laughed, bending his knees so he could pick her up and spin her. Setting her down, he said “I take it you’ll come.”

“Yes, of course.”

Looking around, he said “Well, my job’s done. I’m gonna go raid the kitchen, Chad showed something called ice cream and said the school had some.” He ran out of the room.


End file.
